


Super Galaxy Super Mech

by SkyeSears



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe -Super Galaxy (League of Legends), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeSears/pseuds/SkyeSears
Summary: Elise is back but this time she's causing super large trouble that needs a super large mech answer
Kudos: 1
Collections: Skintober2020





	Super Galaxy Super Mech

An alarm blares in the Super Galaxy HQ warning the super team of a threat to the city.  
"Mayor Jayce! What seems to be the problem?" She askes answering the distress call.  
"It's Elise! She's wrecking havoc downtown! We need you!" Jayce yells in panic.  
"On our way!" Shyvana disconnects the call, "Gnar, Fizz! Get your butts in gear. We have a mission!" She calls out to her teammates as she gets her ready to leave.  
"You got it boss lady!" Fizz laughs as he gets his trident and heads out after her.  
"Hursh, rao!" Gnar says while chewing on his gun. Still not used to speaking English. He rolls out the door heading out for the mission.

The team arrives to the scene only to witness Elise standing in the burning wreckage of a skyscraper.  
"So happy to see you all made it." She grins menacingly as she waves to them, "I made a special treat for you all today, I truly hope you enjoy."  
"Sorry spider but none of us are really in the mood for one!" Shyvana starts to charge Elise, "Team! Let's do this!" Shyvana lets out a mighty Flame Breath that Elise deftly dodges away from.  
"Not so fast!" Shyvana yells as she uses her twin gauntlets to use her Twin Bite attack. It just misses and instead blows a part a chunk of burning wreckage. Elise lets out a haughty laugh  
"It's best if you're tied up!" Elise laughs as she fires off a Cocoon, wrapping Shyvana in it's sticky threads pinning her to the ground.  
"Now onto your little friends!" Elise turns to face the remaining Super Galaxy member "Shall we?" She asks as Fizz starts to twirl his trident above his head.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HERE WE GO!" Fizz yells triumphantly as he jumps forward with his Urchin Strike ramming his trident toward Elise. Elise tries to side step out of the way but the trident nicks her slashing her stomach.  
"How dare you!" Elise yells out squirting out her Neurotoxin at Fizz.  
"Uh oh!" Fizz leaps into the air and jumps on top of his trident "Haha you missed!" as the neurotoxin flies past Fizz it splashes Gnar directly in the face.  
"Jay Watford!" Gnar growled out as he threw his pistol at Elise smacking her directly on the forehead.  
"Nice one Gnar! You got her directly!" Fizz cheers as he lands behind Gnar. "Give it up spider lady!" He calls out as Elise rubs her head grumbling.  
"Damn brats!" She yells as she weave a Volatile Spiderling unleashing it to scuttle after Gnar. Seeing the explosive spider he hops over it safely. Gnar jumps onto his hands and shakes his butt at Elise taunting her.  
"Shugi shugi shugi!" He laughs but as he's playing around the Volatile Spiderling continues on it's path eventually reaching Fizz and exploding on contact.   
"No! AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Fizz yells out dramatically. Gnar runs toward his teammate's aid holding him in his arms.  
"Wabbo!" Gnar whimpers out as he hold his friend. Distracted by his sadness Elise walks up behind him and punts him into the nearby wreckage.  
"Damn furball." Elise hisses out. She looks around seeing her triumph and lets out another haughty laugh. "Well, well, well. Looks like I've won this round." Elise struts around the battle site laughing. Shyvana's rage builds and she unleashes her Burnout flames. Fire swirls and bellow around her burning away the webbing binding her down.  
"Not yet!" she yells as she raises a hand to the air and calls down her mecha-dragon. The mecha-dragon comes crashing down from the sky in a giant fiery explosion.  
"Let's see you deal with this!" Shyvana yells as she hops into her mech.  
"You think one little mech is enough to stop me?" She says as a loud crash fills the air and debris is flung everywhere. Out of the rubble jumps out Mega Gnar. Elise looks at the two mechs and lets out a tiny sigh.  
"Okay. One moment." She says as she jumps backwards and behind the wreckage. In the blink of an eye, a giant mechanical spider crawls out. It's eight spiked legs piercing the remnants of the buildings with ease.  
"Shall we?"

Mega Gnar leaps toward Elise with a mighty crunch as he lands. He Wallops the mecha-spider with his fist, shaking the ground. The spider shakes in shock, unable to react as Mega Gnar swing his arms and knocks back the spider, slamming her against a broken wall.  
"Gnar!" He yells out as he picks up a boulder and tosses it at Elise. Elise reacts in time to activate her Rapple, a string shoots out from the mecha-spider pulling her up and into the air. From the air Elise pounces onto Mega Gnar and activates her Venomous Bite. Her fangs sink into Mega Gnar, injecting it with virus codes causing the mech to go haywire. Elise jumps off him laughing as she turns to face Shyvana.  
"Well now, seems like it's just you and me now." Shyvana's mecha-dragon lets out a mighty roar, fire starts to form and gather in it's mouth. A giant fireball growing in it's mouth. As the flames begin to rage and billow Shyvana lets it go, the mighty fireball hurtles towards Elise so fast she's unable to react. The fire ball collides with Elise and causes a violent explosion lighting the ground itself on fire.  
"Give it up Elise! We've got you!" Shyvana yells  
"No! Not now, not again" Elise says through pained gasps for air. "I still have one last thing to do..." Elise pulls a handle in her mech and yells out  
"Make my machine grow!" An antenna juts out from the mecha-spider and starts to glow. From under the rubble emerges thousands of tiny robo-spiders. They jump and cling to the Mecha-spider, attaching and reforming themselves. With new materials at it's disposal the mecha-spiders starts to recreate itself growing to five times its normal size.  
"Who has who now?" Elise laughs as she brings a spider foot down piercing the mecha-dragon's body. Shyvana lets out a cry,  
"Gnar! Emergency ejection now!" She yells as she presses a big red button causing her to be ejected from her mech. Gnar does the same and the three Super Galaxy members are left laying on the ground. Elise laughs triumphantly at her victory. Shyvana slams her fist into the ground.  
"Damn. We have to use our last resort. You ready?" She askes her teammates.   
"Y-yeah." Fizz whimpers  
"Vimaga!" Gnar cries in response. Shyvana nods as she pulls out a switch from her outfit.   
"Do it Fizz!" She yells as Fizz throughs out a small robo-fish  
"Shark!" Fizz yells as the ground starts to rumble and from underneath the earth bursts forth a giant mecha-shark. It jumps into the air hanging between the two other mechs. Shyvana presses the switch in her hand and the three mechs burst into electric fields. They pull each other together, smashing and connecting as they fuse and reform to create a giant newly sentient winged robot.  
"Galio." whispers Shyvana.

Galio's face lights up as he begins to stretch.  
"Oh man, you gotta turn me on more often. It sucks being put to sleep all the time!" He chuckles as he rolls his shoulders.  
"Sorry big guy!" Shyvana calls out "You're just so big we can only call on you when we have big problems!" Galio looks over at the mecha-spider and laughs  
"Big problems? More like bug problems." He laughs "I'll squash it in no time." Elise yells in fury  
"I don't have to beat you! I just have to kill them!" She screeches as her mecha-spider thrusts it's pointed feet at the Super Galaxy team.  
"I don't think so!" Galio calls out "Activate Shield of Durand!" A magnetic pulse shoots out from Galio's chest causing the metal legs of the mecha-spider to be pulled toward him instead. They clang against his chest and Galio just laughs.  
"Not even a scratch!" He says triumphantly. Elise yells louder as her rage rises.  
"Damn you! Damn you and your damn creators!" Galio shakes his head and sighs  
"Someone needs to cool down I think." He flexes for a moment before letting his wings flap with a mighty heave. "Feel the Winds of War!" He cries out as the wind generated from his flapping slams the mecha-spider shaking it and knocking it over.   
"That's not all!" Galio laughs as he jumps back before charging forward with his fist. "Justice Punch!" He yells as smashes into the spider knocking it up into the air. Elise cries out in fear as the giant mecha-spider hangs in the air for a moment before crashing back down to the earth.   
"Time to end this." Galio smirks as he spins his arm getting ready for the finishing blow. "Colossal Smash!" He yells as he brings his fist down smashing the mecha-spider into the ground. The force so powerful it blows her legs right from her body and cracks the top of the spider wide open. The Super Galaxy team cheers as Elise's rampage is brought to an end. Shyvana runs up to the destroyed spider and pulled Elise from it's body.  
"Looks like you're all mine." Shyvana laughs smugly as she handcuffs Elise. Galio looks down at the team and rubs the back of his head.  
"So uh, does this mean I've gotta go now?" Shyvana looks up and the colossal robot and frowns  
"Sorry big but yeah." Galio just laughs and flexes again.  
"Ah well then just don't leave me asleep for so long! My limbs get stiff you know!" Galio jokes as he starts his power down process. His face dims as he deconstructs back into the three mechs. Shyvana drags Elise down and throws her into the mecha-dragon.  
"Alright team, we got our prisoner. Lets head back and lock her up!" The three team members cheer as they make their way back to the HQ.


End file.
